


There’s A Cold Lonely Ligth That Shines From You.

by Zatsume_B_A



Series: SNK animals [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatsume_B_A/pseuds/Zatsume_B_A
Summary: Ambos possuiam garras, ambos matavam para sobreviver, ambos eram animais nobres, ambos queriam o calor do corpo um do outro. Um domina o céu, outro a terra....  O Lobo e a Águia.





	There’s A Cold Lonely Ligth That Shines From You.

A lua está incrível, o brilho cálido era refletido na neve puramente branca, no verão há vários servos e passaros, mas no inverno apenas pequenos roedores tentam viver aqui. Como já fiz minha refeição vou guardá-lo para amanhã. Fecho minhas asas e mergulho em queda livre, no último segundo as abro e passo zunindo entre as árvores que só pareciam estar mortas.  
Novamente voou alto, o vento se torna mais frio e fico plainando, no horizonte nuvens negras de tempestade se formavam e cresciam, está ficando mais frequente, felizmente o do fim do inverno estava perto. Vejo um tronco perto de uma parte exposta de água, em silêncio pouso e só porque estou com cede estou tocando nessa água congelante.  
O barulho de galho quebrando... me viro rápidamente pronto para fugir ou atacar... os olhos verdes despontam na escuridão “Fugir” voou, mas o animal de pelos escuros pula e consegue me derrubar. Devagar e rosnando se aproxima “É meu fim”. Uma lambida babada é deixado na minhas penas, tento lhe machucar ele ameaça passar as garras nas minhas asas.  
O vento gira ao nosso redor.  
\- Seria incomodo sair de cima de mim?  
Ele sorri e levanta estendendo a mão, recuso e levanto limpando minha roupa.  
\- Senti saudades.  
Fala manhoso com um sorriso inocente.  
\- Eu não. O que quer, Eren?  
Parecia que estava me caçando, silenciosamente se aproxima sorrindo malicioso.  
\- Já tem ideia do que eu queira.  
\- Se aproxima e eu rasgo sua garganta.  
Ele nem exita. Se aproxima e pega meu pulso e presciona minha mão no próprio pescoço.  
\- Preferia que rasga-se minha roupa.  
\- Sarnento.  
Se abaixa e a boca fria se encaixa na minha, o calor que o corpo dele emanava atrairia qualquer animal, mas ele o guardava para mim. Agarro os cabelos de sua nuca nos aquecendo ainda mais, sua língua estava quente e acariciava a minha, as mãos já conhecia cada ponto sensível em mim.  
Nos conhecemos quando eu estava para morrer. Havia escapado da temporada de caça, tanto a legal quanto a ílegal, mas no último dia caí em uma armadilha e quebrei uma asa, voltei a forma humana e me soltei, mas cortei minha perna na queda, eu concerteza iria morrer. Quando acordei estava em uma cabana sendo cuidado por um jovem lobo de olhos verdes.  
Pacientemente aceitei a ajuda, apesar dele falar demais. Eren era o filho do lobo alpha da maior alcateia dessa floresta. Cada vez que eu melhorava o sarnento ficava mais atirado, até fiz a burrice de me declarar curado.  
Nos afastamos ofegantes, infelizmente já estava rendido, ele me aquecia.  
\- Está um pouco magro.  
\- Mesmo sendo experiente, no inverno é sempre difícil de achar comida.  
\- Eu fiz um ensopado.  
\- Onde aprendeu a fazer isso?  
\- De vez enquanto gosto de ir na área dos humanos.  
Ele desce cheirando meu pescoço e deixa um beijo frio na pele exposta.  
\- Vamos?  
\- E ser encarado pela sua alcatei como se eu fosse um peru? Não, obrigada.  
Me afasto contra gosto, ele segura meus braço e cola o peito nas minhas costas.  
\- Eles não estão lá. So vai ser nós dois.  
E morde minha nuca, me solto e coloco a mão no canto da mordida.  
\- Certo. Mas vamos antes daquela tempestade.  
O vento gira ao nosso redor e estavamos na forma animal. Entramos na mata e depois de 30 minutos chegamos na cabana. Ele contou que achou ali por acaso, encontrou o dono morto congelado na frente da casa, sua alcateia as vezes usa ali como refúgio, mas como lobos são orgulhosos não usam muito.  
\- Ainda está quente.  
Coloca a tigela que exalava o cheiro maravilhoso, apenas a lareira iluminava o local. Eren vai no armario no canto e volta com um grosso pano, senta atrás de mim e abraça minha cintura.  
\- Só quero te aquecer.  
\- Sei.  
Estava maravilhoso, a carne macia e o caldo quente aqueciam meu corpo.  
\- Terminou?  
\- Sim.  
\- Ótimo.  
Já esperava pelo que vinha, ele sai de trás de mim, me deita sob o pano quente e iniciamos um beijo quente. Sua mão entra em por baixa da blusa, as pontas dos dedos frios deslisavam e arrepios subiam, eu queria mais calor por isso logo retirei sua blusa. Ele abriu a minha e desceu sugando meu mamilo direito, ele brincava com o outro e suspiro gemendo baixo.  
\- Eu realmente senti sua falta.  
Desce beijando e abri minha calça, se ergue somente para tirá-la e jogá-la longe.  
\- E você?  
Envolve meu membro, apenas massagiando e beijando minhas coxas.  
\- Ah... sim, também senti.  
Sorri e coloca tudo na boca, solto um gemido alto de surpresa e acaricio seus cabelos, propositalmente raspava os dentes e aumentava as sucções a cada gemido meu, se afasta e da um beijinho na minha glande.  
\- Vira.  
Com o rosto queimando faço, ele beija minha nuca e sinto algo frio ser espalhado na minha entrada.  
\- O que ah é isso?  
\- Outra coisinha que consegui com os humanos, vai ser bem melhor.  
Dois dedos entram e solto um gemido meio dolorido, fazia um tempinho que não faziamos. Ele faz movimentos de tesoura e girava indo fundo, para me distrair ele beijava as pequenas asas nas minhas costas, elas sempre apareciam na minha versão humana, meu rosto esqueta e retira.  
\- Vai logo.  
Ele ri e devagar tira a calça, deito brincando com meu membro e abro mais as pernas. Se aproxima e passo elas por sua cintura, devagar ele vai entrando, cravo as unhas nas suas costas, doia um pouco, mas não tanto quanto a primeira vez..  
\- Eren por favor aaahh  
Começa a estocar forte e lentamente, segurar meu gemidos está fora de cogitação, seu corpo subindo e descendo prendia meu membro entre nossos ventres.  
\- Mais rápido.  
Me põe de 4.  
\- Espera—  
Era vergonhoso ficar assim, ele segura minha cintura e fica selvagem, seus dedos me apertando deixariam marcas, mas não bastava isso, ele tinha que marca meu pescoço, puxa um pouco minhas pequenas asas, chega até mordé-las de leve. Ele vem primeiro. Me vira para o lado, coloca minha perna em seu ombro e se debruça sobre mim estocando com força, ambos estavamos quentes, mas ele estava mais ofegante.  
\- Eren.  
Acha meu ponto e aperto o pano gemendo seu nome e continua a acerta ali, ambos gozamos, eu com as unhas cravadas em suas costas e ele com os dentes na curvatura do meu pescoço.  
\- Tudo bem?  
\- Sim.  
Beija minha testa e depois de 2 minutos ele sai, levanta e volta com outro pano grosso e nos cobre, acabo dormindo com ele beijando minha nuca.  
>>>>(Quebra de tempo)<<<<  
Abro os olhos, já havia amanhecido, mas o som do vento estava muito forte “A tempestade”. Me viro e Eren ainda dormia, limpo o pequeno filete de saliva no canto de sua boca, os cabelos estavam mais assanhados que o normal. Com cuidado levanto, atiço o fogo e coloco o ensopado e água para me limpar para esquentar, o banheiro que ficava do outro lado. Fecho a blusa e visto a calça.  
\- Levi?  
\- Aqui.  
Ele senta se enrolando no pano.  
\- Uma tempestade.  
Concordo, ele vira lobo e depois a humano já vestido, vai até um armario.  
\- Vem aqui Levi.  
Sentamos sobre o pano enfrente a lareira com ele me abraçando pelas costas.  
\- O que foi?  
Apenas esconde o rosto no meu pescoço e mostra uma caixinha.  
\- É seu.  
Dentro havia um colar com uma pedra vermelha “Espera”  
\- Isso—  
\- Um pedra de sangue.  
Me afasto e o olho.  
\- Você...  
\- Quero que seja meu parceiro.  
Levanto deixando o presente em suas mãos.  
\- Não posso aceitar.  
\- Por que não?  
\- Sabe que deveria ser alguém da sua alcateia, eu sei das tradições.  
\- Meu pai permitiu.  
\- Eu sou uma águia e sou homem.  
\- Horas atrás isso não era problema.  
\- Uma transa é uma transa.  
Ele parecia irritado, também fica de pé.  
\- Já faz anos que nos conhecemos, você realmente não sente nada?  
\- Eu... não sei.  
Murmuro, ele se aproxima e segura meu braço.  
\- Você será meu perceiro.  
\- E se eu não quiser?!  
\- Não tem escolha.  
Tento me soltar, ele prende meu peito na parede, segura e prende meu outro braço, faz as unhas crescerem e rasga minha blusa.  
\- Eren!!  
Em poucos segundos que me solta... e uma adaga, que não sei quando pegou, passa a pouco centímetros da minha pele... tirando minhas asas. Caiu gritando mudo, não sangrava, não doía, mas sem elas eu não poderia voltar a minha verdadeira forma, elas são minha dignidade, minha liberdade.  
Ele ofegava de raiva, as segurava brutalmente nas mãos, se elas tocarem o lugar que pertence eu as poderia recuperá-las.  
\- devolva— me devolva—  
Ele sai correndo, tremulo vou atrás... o lobo de pelagem escura fugia em meio a tempestade branca.  
\- EREEEEN!!!  
>>>>(POV Eren)<<<<  
As escondi atrás de uma cachoeira congelada, muito longe da cabana, em seguida voltei para cabana, não podia deixá-lo só, eu não sei o “porque” que fiz aquilo, mas agora eu já tinha o ferido, se as devolve-se ele nunca voltaria para mim.  
Ele já não fazia nada. “Coma, beba, limpe-se”, ele obedecia mecanicamente. A luz fria e solitária que seus olhos emanavam havia acabado... eu o estava matando.  
Chego carregando a caça, hoje comeremos um pequeno cervo. Levi estava sentado na frente da lareira tendo as chamas refletidas nos olhos azuis opacos.  
\- Levi?  
\- Sim.  
Ele aperta o pano quente que estava ao seu redor e a lágrima silênciosa também reflete as chamas, viro seu rosto para mim, ele aceita o beijo. Levi não me recusava, fazia quase duas semana e sempre me permitia avançar.  
As unhas deslisam por minhas costas, minha pele em atriro com a dele, suas pernas apertam mais minha cintura e desacelerando sentindo meus musculos enrigecerem um pouco enquanto me libero dentro dele. Sua mão vem até meu rosto e me afasta um pouco.  
\- As devolva, Eren, por favor, as devolva, eu não vou viver muito mais tempo sem elas.  
\- Levi—  
\- Eu estou morrendo aos poucos, você já notou, elas são tudo para mim.  
\- Se eu te der você vai embora, nunca vai voltar.  
Ele me faz sair de cima dele e levanta indo para o banheiro... seu corpo estava mais magro, o lugar onde as asas deveiram estar um pouco mais escuras. “O prefiro perder para o mundo do que para morte”.  
\- Eu as devolvo.  
Ele me olha por cima do ombro surpreso, me aproximo e o viro segurando seu queixo.  
\- Amanhã a lua trocará de fases mostrando a mudança do inverno para primavera.  
\- Você—  
\- Se fizer o ritual comigo as devolvo... e pode ir para onde quiser e nunca mais voltar... se assim quiser.  
>>>>(POV Levi)<<<<  
“O ritual... se o fizer ficarei ainda mais preso a Eren, e se não o fizer ficarei preso a terra”  
-... Aceito.  
Afasto sua mão e ele recua, o vento gira ao seu redor e o lobo me da as costas indo para frente da lareira deitando.  
>>>>(Quebra de tempo)<<<<  
Ele coloca a capa ao meu redor e abre a porta.  
\- Vamos, a cachoeira fica distânte, lá foi onde as coloquei.  
Tristeza era refletida nitidamente nos olhos verdes, eu não o gostava de vê-lo assim, mas ele causou isso. O sol ainda estava para se pôr, realmente o caminho seria longo, o lobo ao meu lado carregava uma pequena sacola caso eu tivesse fome.  
>>>>(Quebra de tempo)<<<<  
Os cristais estavam começando a brilhar, a cada segundo a luz da lua cheia começava a entrar pela “claraboia” no topo da caverna. Eren tira minha capa deixando ela no chão, se aproxima e cola minhas costas em seu peito.  
\- Tudo bem?  
\- ... quando acabar espero que cumpra sua palavra.  
Me aproximo e arranco a pedra da cor do meus olhos, ele faz o mesmo, mas com a esmeralda, nos aproximamos do pequeno lago. Desliso a pedra pela palma direita e ele pela esquerda até o sangue verter de ambas, cobrimos as pedra com o líquido e jogamos na água, de joelhos damos as mãos dentro da água.  
A lua atinge seu ponto exato e a luz ilumina a água. As pedra que arrancamos surgem agora unidas e enrustada em uma rocha negra, a luz da lua é refletida e ampliada e da pequena rachadura começa a crescer uma planta, um lírio... minha planta favorita. O pouco sangue que saia das nossas mãos não se misturavam na água, ela segue um trilha invisível até a pedra perto de nós, ele nutriria e formaria algo que estava crescendo dentro do lírio.  
Em poucos segundos a pequena flor cresce e se fecha ainda aumentando seu tamanho, a pedra vai perdendo a cor, os traços azuis e verdes deliniavam a flor, quando o cristal fica branco, ela se solta e começa a flutuar na nossa direção... Eren seca a mão na propria blusa e me ajuda a levanta tirando minha blusa e me faz ficar de costa... é quando sinto o formigamento quente... minhas asas estavam de volta.  
\- Obrigada.  
Murmuro, colocando minha blusa.  
\- O segure ao menos um vez.  
A lua começa a ir embora, me abaixo e pego a flor fechada, puxo uma pétala... esse era o ritual mais antigo, pouco os que ainda conheciam, a União de Sangue, tão puro e forte que só poderia ser feito na lua da troca de estações, seu resultado? Era gerar a mesma coisa tão pura quanto a lua.  
O pequeno bebê abre os olhos, verdes com pequenas manchas azuis, o ralos cabelos negros e tão branco quanto minha pele. Ele se mexe um pouco e quando começa a sentir a temperatura ao seu redor começa a chorar.  
\- É fofinho.  
Eren se aproxima o envolvendo com cuidado na capa sem tirá-lo dos meus braços.  
\- Barulhento como você.  
Se aproxima colocando uma mão na minha cintura e acaricia o rostinho escondido pelo pano quentinho. Esse ritual, em tempos mais antigos, era feito com vários casais ao mesmo tempo, relações entre o mesmo genero desde esses tempos era e são comuns, os anciões que ajudavam ficavam felizes em poder ver novas vidas surgindo. Mas com o avançar do tempo somente alguns continuaram a saber onde e como fazer, a forma que o bebê nascia também dependiam se estavamos na forma animal ou humana e o genero também influenciava como seria carregado e gerado.  
Se fizessemos o ritual na forma animal e da mesma espécie, ele nasceria da mesma aparencia, um filhote. Quando o casal é masculino o bebe nasce atraves da planta, quando feminino ou até um casal macho e fêmea, era só beber da água que a criança nasceria dentro de 9 meses ou no tempo de cada espécie animal.  
\- Quer dar o nome?  
\- ... Você... sabe que não vou o deixar só, não conseguiria abandoná-lo.  
\- Eu sei, águia são pais bastante protetores e cuiadosos... até empurrarem os filhos em queda livre para voar.  
\- Meus pais não me empurraram!  
Ele sorri e ergue meu queixo deixando um selinho.  
\- Se eu tirar suas asas você vai morrer aos poucos, mas dessa forma.  
Ele beija a testa exposta.  
\- Você continuaria preso a mim por vontade propria.  
Se aproxima mais... e acerto a testa em seu nariz, me ponho a andar para sair dali.  
\- Não fique tão proximo, quer esmagar Kohaku?  
\- Des-d-desculpa.  
“Lobo maldito, pelo menos dessas algemas eu vou gostar”.  
\- É melhor irmos para cabana ao amanhecer, ainda está muito frio.  
Sento em um enorme cristal caído no chão embalando o pequeno.  
>>>>(Quebra de tempo)<<<<  
Fecho minhas asas e mergulho em queda livre, no último segundo as abro e passo zunindo entre as árvores, a águia negra passa de mim em uma velociadade assustadora, manobrava tão arriscadamente entre os ganhos. Os bichos lá embaixo só percebiam nossa presença quando nossas sombras ficava sobre eles so por alguns miléssimos.  
Fecho as asas, o vento gira ao meu redor e pouso suavemente na forma humana, o vento também gira ao redor da águia negra que voava ao redor, mas em vez da forma humana, o lobo negro, não muito grande, pousa rosnando, o olhos verdes manchados de azul brilhavam. Ele pula em mim aproximando rosnando.  
\- Não ouse—  
E deixa uma lambida babada, o empurro de cima de mim.  
\- Kohaku!!  
Novamente o vento e um jovem de 14 anos de cabelos negros sorri.  
\- Desculpa, mama.  
\- Tsc.  
\- Falem baixo.  
Levanto limpando o rosto e a roupa, beijo a testa de Kohaku mostrando não estar zangado, subo os degrais e pego a bebê que não tinha mais que 2 meses de vida que estava dormindo embalada por panos quentes.  
\- Posso segurar Luna?  
Mesmo sem jeito ele a pega ajeitando a menor com cuidado entrando na cabana, sinto a mão de Eren na minha cintura e beijos no pescoço.  
\- Que tal caçarmos um pouco?  
Para sorte dele, eu também queria ficar um momento a sós.  
\- Espere até a noite, viciado.  
Ele ri baixo.


End file.
